Une journée banale?
by Darkie59
Summary: Suivons Keiichiro Koyama pendant une journée. ça c'est du résumé qui tue... K


Avant de publier la Ryo/Maru j'ai finalement écrit cela. Cet OS est complètement différent de ce que je fais habituellement mais j'ai eu cette idée dimanche et je voulais vraiment concrétiser ça par un écrit!

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser mais je pense qu'il faut essayer de rédiger des choses sortant de notre style pour progresser.

Merci de me lire et promis la prochaine fic sera celle pour Pauline!

* * *

><p>Le réveil sonne. Il est déjà six heures ou plutôt il est seulement six heures. Être connu ne présente pas uniquement des avantages au final. On a un emploi du temps surchargé et on alterne constamment entre tournage et interview pour des magasines plus ou moins intéressants. Allez je n'ai pas le droit de penser de manière négative ! La célébrité c'est que je voulais après tout sinon je n'aurai jamais tenté l'audition pour entrer dans la Johnny's.<p>

Enfin quand on y réfléchit bien j'étais sans doute bien trop jeune pour comprendre toutes les conséquences et les implications de mon geste. Moi je désirai surtout m'amuser et passer à la télévision pour impressionner mes amis ! Chose réussie bien entendu ! Une fois que je fus intégré dans la compagnie j'ai subitement eu une tonne de camarades plus ou moins bien intentionnés. C'est aussi de cette façon que l'on apprend la vie et que l'on grandit.

Est ce que tout cela m'a apporté des choses positives en définitive ? J'ai la reconnaissance des fans du groupe. J'ai rencontré des gens incroyables.. Je chante, je danse, je suis journaliste également. Je tourne même dans un drama avec Matsujun... Oui j'ai beaucoup de chance et je devrai être super heureux de me lever à six heures tous les matins...

« Youhou Koyama ! On s'active et plus vite que cela ! On va faire de son mieux pour passer une excellente journée et rendre fier les parents ! En plus je suis le leader de NewS maintenant alors je dois montrer l'exemple ! »

Bien entendu cette méthode de motivation ne fonctionne pas... Je trouve toujours que sortir des draps bien chauds est une torture mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Je glisse une jambe hors du cocon protecteur et face au froid qui règne dans ma chambre je la rentre aussitôt à sa place initiale ! Apparemment j'ai encore oublié de régler la minuterie du chauffage hier soir. La journée commence bien !

Je sors mon bras des couvertures et je tâtonne la surface de la table de chevet à la recherche de la télécommande de la climatisation. Une fois trouvée je l'allume et je sens l'air chaud souffler dans la pièce. Cela me motive un peu et j'accepte enfin de me lever.

Je file en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de bain et je me glisse sous l'eau bouillante de ma douche. Rien de tel pour me remettre les idées en place ! Après une rapide inspection dans la glace je constate que demain il sera nécessaire que je me rase mais surtout que la fatigue emmagasinée dernièrement se lit sur mes traits. Des cernes noires mangent mon visage, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le teint légèrement brouillé et surtout je louche plus que d'habitude. Ce dernier fait est la preuve probante de mon épuisement.

Je sais très bien que ma fatigue n'est pas seulement liée au travail. Je stresse pas mal en ce moment pour des choses diverses. J'en ai bien entendu parlé au médecin de l'agence et il m'a donné des somnifères. Au début je les prenais tous le soirs mais j'ai rapidement constaté que cela m'abrutissait énormément. J'ai arrêté tout ça mais mon corps a dû mal à se désintoxiquer de cette drogue.. Pas grave, avec le temps ça ira mieux ! Positivons !

Je me dirige tranquillement dans la cuisine et je bois mon café, noir, sans sucre. Je ne comprend pas les gens qui modifient le goût de ce breuvage sous prétexte qu'il est amer. Bien entendu qu'il l'est puisque c'est du café ! Si ils n'aiment pas ça ils peuvent toujours boire autre chose ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas le choix au Japon !

On se calme... Je ne dois pas m'énerver pour un détail aussi futile ! Je respire un grand coup et ferme les yeux. J'imagine la mer et son ressac lent et régulier. Les vagues ondulent doucement et le clapotis de l'eau m'apaise. Un rayon de soleil glisse sur la surface de l'onde et un oiseau crie au loin. Ça ressemble au paradis et cela me donne surtout envie de... pipi vite !

Je cours vers les toilettes et je cogne mon orteil contre le coin de la porte ! La douleur est vive et je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un juron sonore ! Qui est le con qui a décidé de foutre des portes pour séparer les pièces... Réflexion débile j'en ai pleinement conscience...

Une fois mon besoin primaire satisfait, parce que oui les Johnny's ont aussi besoin de se soulager, désolé pour les fans, je me lave les mains et constate avec incrédulité que si ça continue comme ça je vais arriver en retard à l'agence !

J'enfile ma veste et mes chaussures et je m'installe avec bonheur derrière mon volant. J'adore ma petite voiture. Ce n'est pas très utile à Tokyo mais cela m'évite tout de même de devoir utiliser les transports en commun bondés de la ville ! J'ai essayé de prendre une seule fois le train et entre la peur de me faire reconnaître par les gens qui m'entouraient et l'impression désagréable de se faire écraser de tous les côtés, j'ai décidé de renoncer à jamais à recommencer cette expérience horrible ! Je plains sincèrement les tokyoites obligés de subir cette torture deux fois par jour !

Je m'insère dans la circulation et j'allume la radio sur une station quelconque. Les chansons s'enchaînent remplissant l'habitacle d'un bruit de fond agréable quand soudain cela arrive enfin ! L'une de nos chansons est diffusée et je ne peux me retenir de chantonner l'air et de m'extasier sur la voix si parfaite de Tegoshi. Ce gamin a fait de sérieux progrès depuis son intégration dans la compagnie ! Il a réussi à devenir un idole à part entière alors que au début le pari n'était pas gagné ! Physiquement il n'était pas vraiment digne de figurer à la Johnny's mais heureusement pour lui sa qualité vocale a fait toute la différence !

Voici le tour de Massu ! Quand il chante on peut sentir son sourire. Pour moi il a un don très précieux : il rend heureux ses fans par sa simple présence.

Et maintenant c'est Shige, mon meilleur ami sur scène, celui capable de partager mes plus gros fous rires sans se poser plus de questions que cela. Lui qui est si intelligent peut aussi se montrer stupide et sait lâcher prise quand il le faut.

Je fais vraiment parti d'un groupe génial ! Grâce à ce constat je me sens plus enclin à aller travailler et c'est heureux que je me gare devant l'agence. J'ai encore oublié le badge donnant accès au parking sécurisé... Je suis une vraie tête de linotte en ce moment ! Je me demande si ce n'est pas l'un des effets de mon sevrage au somnifère ! J'en parlerai le plus rapidement possible au docteur pour avoir son avis.

Je me dirige vers les portes vitrées de l'agence et je pénètre dans le hall spacieux et si bien éclairé. Tout le monde semble s'affairer et courir dans tous les sens. Comme tous les jours je me dirige vers le bureau de l'accueil pour saluer le personnel et savoir dans quelle salle je dois me rendre.

Aujourd'hui on dirait que Yukiko est en repos ! A sa place se trouve un homme que je n'ai jamais vu. C'est quand même plus satisfaisant d'être accueillit par le sourire plein de charme d'une jeune fille... Bon ce n'est pas non plus comme si un truc pareil allait me gâcher la vie.

- Bonjour ! Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Je me présente, Keiichiro Koyame mais vous pouvez m'appeler Keii si vous le souhaitez ! Est ce que vous savez où ont lieu les répétions de ce matin ?

- Je suis désolé Monsieur mais votre présence dans les locaux n'est actuellement pas indispensable.

- Pas Monsieur voyons ! J'ai le sentiment d'avoir vingt ans de plus que vous quand vous me dites ça ! Ma présence n'est pas indispensable ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que je suis en congé quand même ?

Devant son absence de réponse je sors en toute hâte mon agenda et je constate... que je n'ai rien de prévu pour la journée ! Et merde je me suis levé pour rien ! Je viens de foutre en l'air mon premier jour de repos depuis si longtemps !

Complètement gêné face à mon oubli et surtout face à ma bêtise, je m'excuse rapidement auprès du réceptionniste et je quitte les locaux. Maintenant que je suis debout autant en profiter. Je baisse ma capuche au maximum afin de cacher mon visage des passants et je me rends au parc Yoyogi tout proche. Celui-ci est encore relativement désert à cette heure matinale ce qui m'arrange considérablement. J'aperçois un marchant ambulant et je m'achète un gobelet de thé vert fumant que je savoure en déambulant le long des allées bordées d'arbres. Le printemps approche et bientôt le lieu sera envahit de passants venus admirer les cerisiers en fleur. J'espère pouvoir voir ce magnifique spectacle cette année encore.

Je m'assoie sur un banc au soleil et je m'emplis de ce sentiment de sérénité qui plane actuellement sur les lieux. Finalement deux heures ont passé et il est grand temps de bouger de mon repère paisible. Je cherche quoi faire désormais et je me souviens que l'appartement de Tegoshi est situé non loin.

Je m'y rend à pied et j'y arrive moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Peut être que je devrai faire comme lui et déménager pour un lieu plus près du travail. Cela me permettrait de dormir plus longtemps le matin. Voici une idée sur laquelle je devrai me pencher sérieusement très prochainement.

Je sonne à l'interphone de sa résidence ultra sécurisée. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il risque le moindre problème avec un éventuel stalker. Encore une autre raison pour vendre mon logement actuel. Pas de répons... Peut être qu'il dort encore ou alors il est déjà sorti. Je retente à nouveau ma chance mais au bout de cinq minutes je renonce à mon projet de passer ma journée en sa compagnie et je rejoint mon véhicule.

Il est onze heures trente et mon ventre émet un bruit d'enfer. On dirait que j'ai faim. Ce constat me fait rire tout seul. Puisque j'ai du temps devant moi autant en profiter pour me rendre au restaurant de ramen de mes parents. Ils ne seront pas là pour me servir puisqu'ils ont décidé de se payer le luxe d'un voyage de deux semaines à Hawaï mais je pourrai me restaurer dans un endroit familier et c'est toujours très appréciable.

J'arrive à destination une heure après et c'est avec plaisir que je pénètre dans les lieux. Il y a du monde comme d'habitude et tant mieux ! Cela montre que les affaires fonctionnent bien ! Que souhaiter de plus que la réussite de ses parents ?

Je me rend à ma table habituelle, celle qui est la plus éloignée de l'entrée, ce qui m'assure une certaine discrétion et je commande mon bol de ramen préféré. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me donne la peine de dire ce que je désire puisque le cuisinier qui remplace toujours mon père en cas d'absence le sait déjà.

Il m'adresse un léger sourire et pose mon plat devant moi. Les ramen sont toujours aussi bons et je le félicite comme il se doit. Cela à l'air de lui faire plaisir et moi je sais que mes compliments sont sincères. Bon ce que je ne lui dis pas c'est que mon père en fait des meilleurs. Ou alors c'est simplement la fierté d'un fils qui me dicte cette pensée.

Je regarde autours de moi et je constate avec joie que les clients présents ont la décence de ne pas m'adresser la parole et qu'ils font mine de ne pas me reconnaître. Cela fait du bien de rentrer à la maison de temps en temps.

Une fois mon repas achevé je paye ma note. Je met un point d'honneur a toujours le faire ! Après tout même si je suis le fils des patrons je n'en reste pas moins un consommateur ! Depuis que j'ai quitté le domicile familial je ne dépend plus de mes parents ! Je n'accepterai pas de travailler gratuitement alors je ne vois pas pourquoi eux devraient le faire ! J'ai toujours eu ancré en moi ce genre de principe et je continue de les respecter à la lettre.

Je décide ensuite de faire un peu de shopping mais c'est surtout une excuse pour ne rentrer tout de suite à la maison. Je ne ressens pas encore le désir de m'enfermer chez moi surtout si c'est pour m'abrutir devant la télévision pendant des heures.

Je craque finalement sur une veste noire pour ce printemps et sur un jean bleu un peu délavé et usé au niveau des genoux. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre mais pour une fois cela me va plutôt bien et là, au moment de payer, je l'ai vu ! Un tee-shirt blanc et rose avec une tête de mort stylisée dans le dos ! Ni une ni deux je demande au vendeur de l'ajouter à mes achats et surtout de l'emballer ! J'en connais un à qui ce cadeau va faire plaisir !

Très fier de ma trouvaille je prend la décision d'aller directement l'offrir à Tego ! Après tout cela sera une parfaite excuse pour m'inviter à boire un verre ou deux chez lui et ainsi finir de manière parfaite ce jour de congé !

On pourra dire que j'en aurai fait de la route aujourd'hui et que j'aurai rentabilisé la sortie de ma voiture ! Je repars pour une heure de trajet mais cette fois je me stationne directement devant chez mon collègue.

La nuit est tombée et je constate que les lumières sont allumées au niveau de son appartement ! Yuya est à la maison ! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser !

J'appuie résolument sur le bouton de l'interphone et je patience. Pourquoi il ne décroche pas ? Je recommence encore et encore et cela commence passablement à m'agacer ! Je sais qu'il est là alors il pourrait au moins répondre !

Je fouille dans mes poches à la recherche de mon téléphone mais j'ai dû le laisser à la maison. Il est sans doute doute encore sur ma table de chevet !

J'allais appuyer encore sur la sonnerie pour signaler ma présence quand quelqu'un est sorti du bâtiment. J'en profite pour me glisser à l'intérieur et je prend l'ascenseur direction le logement de mon ami !

Troisième étage, j'y suis enfin ! Je m'arrête devant la deuxième porte et je toque doucement sur la paroi qui se dresse devant moi. J'entends des bruits mais personne ne vient ouvrir. Il n'a peut être pas entendu. Je frappe alors plus fort mais la porte reste obstinément close. Je n'aime pas vraiment que l'on se moque de moi !

« Tegoshi je sais que tu es là ! J'ai vu tes lumières ! C'est Keii ! Ouvre moi s'il te plaît ! Yuya ! Tu m'entends ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai dit d'ouvrir ! Puré Tego tu ne vas pas me laisser dans le couloir quand même ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à celui-là ? Pourtant je n'ai pas souvenir que l'on se soit disputé. Il n'a aucune raison de se comporter comme ça avec moi ! De rage je lance un coup de pied dans la porte et un gémissement de peur se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison de bois.

« Tego je viens de t'entendre ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir ? MERDE YUYA OUVRE IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE TE TUE ! JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS T'ETRIPER SI TU CONTINUES ! JE N'AIME PAS QUE L'ON SE FOUTE DE MA GUEULE JE TE PREVIENS ! OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE TEGOSHI YUYA OU ALORS JE LA FRACASSE ET JE TE JETE PAR LA FENETRE TU AS COMPRIS ? »

Un cri terrifié me fait tourner la tête. Une femme, sans doute la voisine de mon ami se tient devant moi, la main devant la bouche. Elle fait demi tour et elle courre vers l'ascenseur. Tant mieux une gêneuse de moins !

Je retourne à mon activité principale et je tambourine la porte comme un forcené. J'ai bien dû m'égosiller comme ça pendant dix minutes et j'aurai continué bien plus longtemps si des policiers n'avaient pas surgi accompagné de cette vieille peau de voisine ! L'un d'eux, le plus âgé, s'est avancé vers moi et m'a adressé la parole.

- Monsieur veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît !

- Non mais vous savez qui je suis ? Foutez moi la paix et allez arrêter les délinquants qui nous empêchent de vivre sereinement !

- Justement vous êtes en train de déranger tout le monde alors suivez moi sans opposer de résistance !

- JE SUIS KEIICHIRO KOYAMA ET J'AI LE DROIT D'ETRE ICI ! JE VEUX PARLER A MON COLLEGUE !

- Monsieur je sais qui vous êtes mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit pour autant d'agir de la sorte. Vous allez nous accompagner bien sagement au poste le plus proche.

Voyant que résister ne ferait que aggraver ma situation je suis les policiers et me voilà maintenant enfermé dans un cellule ! Je ne dois plus jamais faire confiance en ces hommes ! Johnny-sama va me tuer quand il va savoir où je me trouve !

Je patiente tranquillement attendant qu'on décide enfin de me libérer mais à la place je vois trois hommes habillés en blanc arriver. Les agents de police ouvrent alors ma cage et ils me demandent de les écouter bien sagement. Ce que je fais. Après tout si après ça je peux rentrer chez moi plus rapidement autant le faire.

- Monsieur, comment allez vous ?

- Je suis en prison et vous me demandez comment ça va ? J'ai faim, je suis fatigué et j'ai mal à la tête !

- On va faire vite je vous le jure ! Répondez simplement à mes questions. Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Keiichiro Koyama !

- Est ce que vous prenez toujours vos médicaments ?

- Mes somnifères ? Non j'ai arrêté ! J'ai l'impression de nager dans la brume quand je les avale.

- Monsieur, on aimerait vous présenter quelqu'un et ensuite on pourra partir ensemble si vous le voulez bien.

Il s'est alors tourné vers le couloir et les policiers ont fait signe à un homme que je n'avais pas encore aperçu à cause de la pénombre environnante d'approcher. Il est apparu dans la lumière et je n'ai pas pu retenir un cri de terreur !

Cet homme qui venait de se montrer c'était moi ! Il me ressemblait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de mon frère jumeau ! Le docteur, car je compris soudainement que s'en était un me regarda à nouveau.

- Yasuko-san je vous présente Keiichiro Koyama.

- JE SUIS KEIICHIRO KOYAMA !

- Je suis désolé de vous dire cela mais non. Vous êtes Yasuko Shinji et vous avez arrêté de suivre votre traitement.

- JE SUIS KEIICHIRO KOYAMA !

- Non ! Ecoutez moi ! Vous êtes Yasuko Shinji et vous êtes malade ! Ce matin à l'agence vous ne pouviez pas pénétrer dans les locaux parce que vous n'êtes pas un Johnny's ! Tegoshi-san ne vous a pas ouvert parce que vous n'êtes pas son ami et le père de Keiichiro-san ne vous a pas parlé parce que vous n'êtes pas son fils !

Le monde autours de moi semble s'effondrer et plus je lutte pour faire entendre raison à tous les fous qui m'entourent plus je ressens cette envie de m'enfuir loin d'ici ! Pourquoi personne ne comprend que je suis le vrai Keiichiro ! Ce mec est un imposteur ! Sans pouvoir me contrôler je me met à cogner l'arrière de mon crâne contre le mur et la douleur que j'éprouve me permet de constater que je suis bien en train de vivre cette situation.

Je me sens mal et la souffrance devient rapidement intolérable. Le docteur se penche sur moi et alors que je hurle que je suis Keiichiro il m'injecte un produit dans le bras. Je me sens engourdi et peu à peu mes yeux se referment. Il fait noir.


End file.
